Power Rangers Ancient Warriors
by Powerrangerlover102
Summary: Master Z and Master Xavier try to steal the 8 crystals. But the Warriors take them to earth and give the powers to 5 teenagers so they can stop Master Z once and for all.
1. Chapter 1: Intro

Intro

Years ago there were Ancient warriors who protected earth for thousands of years. An evil named Master Zander and Master Xavier wanted to steal the 8 crystals that gave power to the city and the warriors. So one day they decided on the 11th day of the festival they would sneek in and take the crystals. When that day came they snuck in and found that the crystals had been taken to another place. So when they found them they touch it but they began to freeze into blocks of ice and were thrown into the depthes of the earth where they could not escape. Years later they had escaped but they were seperated. So the warriors took the crystals and went down to earth.


	2. Chapter 2: Bio's

Bio's

**Red Ancient Ranger**

**Name:** Devon Powers

**Appearance:** Hispanic, Dark Hazel eyes, black hair

**Age:** 18

**Skill:** Speed

**Power: **Fire

**Personality:**Courageous

**Mentor: **Tadako Hideyoshi

**Zord:**Red Dragon

**Weapon: **Red Blasters and Sword

**Blue Ancient Ranger**

**Name:** Christiana Richman

**Appearance:** Hispanic, Dark brown eyes, black hair

**Age:** 17

**Skill:** Flight

**Power: **Water

**Personality:**Sweet

**Mentor: **Kyoko Nagase

**Zord:**Blue Dolphin

**Weapon: **Bow

**Green Ancient Ranger**

**Name:** Kirk Shimon

**Appearance:** Japenese, brown eyes, black hair

**Age:** 17

**Skill:** **Agility**

**Power: **Nature

**Personality:**Smart

**Mentor: **Ichizo Ashia

**Zord:** Green Frog

**Weapon:** Green Double-Sided Axe

**Yellow Ancient Ranger**

**Name: ****Hank** Shimon

**Appearance:** Japenese, brown eyes, black hair

**Age:** 17

**Skill:** **Climbing**

**Power: **Earth

**Personality:**Silly

**Mentor: **Momoko Shiratori

**Zord:** Yellow Bird

**Weapon:** Yellow Staff

**Pink Ancient Ranger**

**Name:** Christie Richman

**Appearance:** Hispanic, Dark brown eyes, black hair

**Age:** 17

**Skill:** Duplication

**Power: **Wind

**Personality:**Shy

**Mentor: **Shoin Shiba

**Zord:**Pink Crane

**Weapon: **Fans


	3. Chapter 3: Ancient Warrior Bio's

Ancient Warrior Bio's

**Sorry if you can't pronunce the names I just got random japenese names and I choose these**

**Red Ancient Warrior**

**Name:** Tadako Hideyoshi

**Skill:** Speed

**Power: **Fire

**Personality:**Courageous

**Partner: **Kyoko Nagase

**Blue Ancient Warrior**

**Name:** Kyoko Nagase

**Skill:** Flight

**Power: **Water

**Personality:**Sweet

******Partner: ****Tadako Hideyoshi**

**Green Ancient Warrior**

**Name:** Ichizo Ashia

**Skill: ****Agility**

**Power: **Nature

**Personality:**Serious

******Partner:**

**Yellow Ancient Warrior**

**Name:** Momoko Shiratori

**Skill: ****Climbing**

**Power: **Earth

**Personality:**Funny

**Pink Ancient Warrior**

**Name: ****Shoin Shiba**

**Skill: ****Duplication**

**Power: **Wind

**Personality:**Shy

******Partner:****Ichizo Ashia**


	4. Chapter 4: Ep: 1 Part 1

Aging Of The Warriors Part 1

A peaceful day in Sea brook.

Devon woke up hearing his alarm clock ring in his ear. He reached for the snooze button. He saw what time it was. It was 7:25

" Oh man I'm late!" Devon said

He falls of his bed and landed on the floor. He hears his fathers footsteps coming up the stairs. He runs to his closet and get's dress. He put on a red shirt, black jeans and red jordans. He races downstairs and get's breakfast.

" Good Morning Devon." His Mom said

" Morning." Devon says

His Twin comes down

" Hey Bro." Lola said

" Hey." Devon answered sort of upset

He pulls out a bowl and pours himself some cereal.

" Come on kids hurry up or you'll be late." Their mother said

They got up and grabbed their lunch and went out the door. They waited for the bus and when it came they got on.

Devon sat by himself as usual.

" Hey new guy out of my seat!" The Jockey yelled

His sister got up

" Hey leave him alone." Lola said

" Stay out of this." The Jockey said

" No!" Lola snapped

They went to the school and Devon was out of the bus as fast as lightning.

He stopped

" Wo did I just do that?" He asked himself

**-Cue Theme** **Song-**

He kept walking

Then a girl came up to him.

" Hello I'm Christiana." She said

" Hello" Devon said

" Follow me please." Christiana said

He followed her to his locker

" This is your locker." Christiana said

" Thanks." Devon smiled

She walked away to Art decided to follow her.

He entered the room

" Ah a new student." The Teacher said

" Hi umm where can I be?" Devon asked

The Teacher pointed and he went over there

" Ok this is free drawing, Draw whatever you like and then I will grade it." She said

Devon started to draw. Then he added color. All the other students finished and the teacher went over to each one.

" What's that?" Someone asked

" Oh this is a Power ranger." Devon answered

" Hey look at this the new guy is into fanatasy." The Jockey said

" Hey don't laugh this is something I just thought of." Devon explained

The Teacher silenced the class and went over to Devon

" What is this?" She asked

" This is a power ranger." Devon answered

" Why did u make this?" She asked again

" Well they are my childhood hero and friend growing up because I never knew my real parents." Devon said

" Ok." Mrs. Art said

Then the bell rang and the students left the room

The warriors knew what had happen and Tadako Hideyoshi thought and remembered what had happened years ago.

" I think we found them ." Tadako Hideyoshi said

" Shall I teleport them to the place?" Ichizo Ashia asked

He nodded and the teens teleported away.

They all fell on the floor

" That hurt." Christiana said

" I'm a little dizzy." Kirk said

" Hello." A red rangers said

" Who are you?" Devon asked

" I am the Ancient warrior, also know as the Red ranger." He replyed

" Ok did it have to be a rough landing though." Kirk said

" Sorry." He said

" I think you are ready." The Blue warrior said

" Ready for what?" Christie aske

" Ready to take our powers." The Green warrior said

" If you are ready come forward." The Pink Warrior said

Kirk went forward, then Hank and then Christie and Christiana. Except Devon

" I'm sorry I can't." Devon said

He walked out the door

" Here take these." The Red warrior said

He hands them the Small crystals on a string

" Why do we need these?" Christie asked

" They will give you powers." He said

" Now go to the city." The Blue warrior said

They go to the city


	5. Chapter 5: Ep: 1 part 2

Aging Of The Warriors Part 2

**In the city**

They went into the city. Seeing Fire bots chase and scare people.

" Alright let's make this more interesting." Vicki said

She shot a blast of lightning at a building making people scream and run away

" Hey!" Kirk yelled

She and the Fire bots turned around and looked at them

" Who r u?" Vicki asked

They line up

" We are the power rangers." Kirk said

They pull to their morphers and open them

" Ready." Kirk said

" Ready." The rest said

They stuck out their morphers and chanted: Ancient warrior's powers come to me

A circle in colors of Blue, Green, Yellow and pink was above their heads. Their bodies turned completely white. They jump up and revealing their ranger costumes. Turning around and a helmet appears and covers their heads completely.

" Blue Ancient Warrior." Christiana positioned on arm in front and the other in the back

" Green Ancient Warrior." Kirk Positioned like a bull

" Yellow Ancient Warrior." Hank bent down like a surfer

" Pink Ancient Warrior." Christie positioned One arm up and the another down with one foot behind the other.

" Power Rangers." They said

First came colored smoke then explosion.

" You guys the new team of power rangers...Ha don't make me laugh." Vicki taunted

" Don't under estimate us." Kirk said

She made an evil smile

" Get them!" Vicki ordered

The Fire bots ran at them, each of them split up to fight different rangers. But the twins stayed together

" Ok sis we will stay together at all times." Christie said

" Yeah sure." Christana said

The Fire bots surrond them

" Hey sis we know some martial arts right?" Christie asked

" I think so not sure." Christiana answered

" Let's just try." Christie suggested

Christiana just nodded

Christiana put out your hand and her bow appeared

" Take this." Christiana said while she shot her arrows then hit them with it like a weapon

Christie look at her sisters weapon and decided to try it too. She also put out her arm and her fans appeared.

" Wind Storm." Christie said

spun around around making Fire bot fly into the air when she stopped they exploded

" Water cyclone." Christiana said

She also spun around making Fire bots fall and explode.

Kirk ran and attack just walking.

" That's it rangers i'm finishing this." Vicki said

She attack them using her two swords. They all fell to the ground unable to get up and demorphed

**In the park**

Devon walk in the park thinking about everything that just went on. Suddenly The red warrior came to him

" Ah!" Devon screamed

" Sorry if I scared you." The red warrior said

" You can't be out here." Devon said

" nobody can see me just you." The red warrior answered

" Ok what do you want?" Devon asked

" Your team needs you...the world needs you...we need you." The red warrior said

" I can't i'm not good enough." Devon answered

The red warrior put his hand on Devon's shoulder

" I choose you for a reason.. I wouldn't choose just anyone... and you are good enough." The red warrior said

" Your right." Devon said

" Here take this." The red warrior said

He gives him the crystal and his morpher

" I think you should morph now...No one is watching" The red warrior suggested

Devon nodded

He opened his morpher and he stuck out his morpher and chanted: Ancient warrior's powers come to me

A circle in the color of Red was above his heads. His bodies turned completely white. He jump up and revealing his ranger costumes. Turning around and a helmet appears and covers his head completely.

He runs into the city to help his team

**In the city **

The rangers were on the ground helpless and demorphed.

" i'm going to finish this once and for all." Vicki said

She was about to attack them when a blast hit her hands making her swords come out her hand.

" What! Who r u?" Vicki said

" I'm the Red Ancient Warrior." He replyed

He got out his weapon and blasted at some of the Fire bots

Then a monster appeared. It seemed to Devon that this was going to be an easy battle.

" Hello there fellow monster." Devon greeted

" I'm Tick tock." Tick Tock said

He attacked the red ranger but Devon doged all the attacks.

The other rangers watched this and decided to help. They got back up and pulled out their morphers.

They opened their morpher and they stuck out their morphers and chanted: Ancient warrior's powers come to me. As they finished their morphin sequence. Devon was fighting the monster. Tick Tock became weak and the other rangers were ready to finish him.

" Wind cyclone." Christie said

She spun at him. Then Hank came

" Earth cyclone." Hank said

He spun at him too. Then Kirk

" Nature cyclone." Kirk said

He spun at him also. Then Christiana

" Water Cyclone." Christiana said

She spun at him. Finally Devon

" Let's finish this.. Fire cylcone." Devon said

He spun at him. Then he landed back to the ground and Tick Tock fell and exploded.

" Yes!" They all said

Then Tick Tock grew

" You just Ticked my Clock." Tick Tock said

" Let's do this." Devon said

They all said: Ancient Zords come to me

Their zords came and they jumped into them.

" Let's combine them." Devon ordered

They combine their zords and they form their weapon.

" Let's finish Tick Tock." Kirk said

They used their weapon and hit Tick Tock. But Tick Tock hit got back up and used their ultimate slasher

" Ultimate Slasher!" They said

They slashed their sword at him and he exploded

" Good job rangers." Devon said

They teleport back to the HQ

" Good job rangers." The red warrior said

Kirk went up to Devon

" Who r u?" Kirk asked

Devon took of his helmet

" I'm Devon and i'm the red ranger." Devon said

**Fades**

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter. :) Just to let you know I changed my username. And soory if I don't update because I have school. Bye and remember to Review**


End file.
